The Family Life
by ivemademychoice
Summary: Sequel to The Domestic Life. Rose and The Doctor are happy with their life, 3 children and a family. But could this whole life suddenly shatter?
1. Chapter 1

"Rose! You can't go!" The Doctor yelled as he watched Rose packing her bags.

"Doctor, we've been through this, I have to!" she replied and sighed as she realised they had this conversation numerous time this week.

"But the twins, they're only 4 months old! It's nearly their first Christmas."

"I know, but it's my job, I have to go!" she yelled.

"You're not even meant to back at work yet; I thought _Ben _was going to go."

"He is, me and him are both going."

"I don't see why two of you need to go."

"We just do Doctor!" Rose yelled and finally finished packing. She knew she shouldn't be going back to work yet, she was lucky, with Torchwood she had a whole year maternity leave, and she's only had 5 months and she was back. Of course, she promised The Doctor it would only be this one trip.

"Fine." He muttered and stormed in to the living room in a sulk and Rose let out yet another angry sigh, she couldn't see why he couldn't let this whole Ben thing go yet. Nothing had happened for months and Ben now had a new girlfriend, Lisa. Things seemed to be going well, but Rose did say that about the last few, and look how they ended.

"Doctor, it's only a few days. Then I will be back." She smiled and sat down next to him on the sofa, this was one of the rare moments where both the twins and Jenny were fast asleep.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise." She promised and kissed him on the lips. Jenny was starting school now, so The Doctor was only left with the twins to look after, which, luckily for them, slept through most of the day, or when they were awake, they stayed relatively silent, for most of the time.

"Good." He grinned and pinned her down on the sofa, lying on top of her. "Now, shall we take this calm and quiet night for granted?" he asked and kissed her on the lips, kissing down her neck and continued down her body.

"Mmmmm, that sounds like a plan." Rose whispered and pulled him in for another kiss, quickly unbuttoning his shirt, but, unfortunately, they were interrupted by a cry of a two babies.

"Or maybe not..." Rose muttered and The Doctor stood up and re-buttoned his shirt.

"I'll go." He sighed and walked towards the twins' bedroom and calmed his crying daughter and son.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Rose said as she walked in to the twins' room and kissed The Doctor on the cheek.

"But Rose-"

"You've got them calmed down. You can handle it." She smiled and quickly made her exit to her warm bed.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"Ring me when you get there alright?" The Doctor said and kissed once again, Rose was leaving for Cardiff today by train, and The Doctor was panicking and stressing out, he hadn't really been away from Rose since they had their children, especially not a different country.

"I will! I promise!" she said and gave him one last kiss on the lips, and gave some small kisses to Jack and Isabel and received a sloppy kiss from Jenny.

"Love you." The Doctor whispered and kissed, this time really for a final time.

"Love you too." She smiled and made her way to the train, where Ben was waiting for her.

"Took ya time didnt ya?" he joked as she sat down next to him.

"Shut up."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"So this is Cardiff?" whined Ben as they both made their way to their hotel. He didn't think it was much.

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know, more than this." He said and sighed, whereas Rose simply laughed at him lightly and shook his head. "Do any of them even speak Welsh?" he asked, noticing all the Welsh signs.

"I don't know, they must do... well some of them might." She laughed and Ben joined in.

"Well, 'Ive never heard 'em speak it."

"That's 'cos you've never even been to Wales, in fact, have you ever been out of England, or even London?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Um, well, I don't know, but I have, we went away one weekend didn't we? Once?"

"I don't know, don't think so, and can't see us doing that can you?"

"No, not really." He admitted as their cab pulled up at their hotel. "Is this it?" he asked as he took in the sights of the hotel.

"What were you expecting? 5 star luxury hotel? It's Christmas, can you imagine the prices?"

"Yeah, well, I was expecting something a bit better than this." He muttered and the two of them entered the lobby. "Ok I've changed my mind, this place looks alright." He smiled as he saw a few blonde receptionists.

"Hello Sir, Miss, how can help you? Are you checking un or out?"

"In," Rose said as they gave the receptionist her details.

"I'm sorry Miss, but we've only got one room booked."

"Oh, well are there any other rooms available? I can pay more if that helps?"

"No, I'm sorry Miss, there aren't any other rooms available at the minute." The receptionist explained and Rose stopped for a moment and looked at Ben.

"What do we do?" she asked him, but he wasn't paying any attention to her, he was simply staring at the blonde receptionists chest. "Ben!" she muttered and whacked him with a brochure.

"Ow! What?"

"What shall we do?"

"I don't know, we could always share."

"share? Are you kidding me?"

"No, why not?"

"Fine then," Rose sighed and looked at the receptionist "We'll take it." She smiled and took the key off her. As they entered the lift, something hit Ben and realised something.

"Hold on, what if it only has one bed?"

"Then I guess you're sleeping on the sofa." Rose teased and started laughing at him as he gave an angry sigh at the thought of having sleep on the sofa, or worse, on the floor.

"It better have a flamin' bed for me." He muttered, just as the lift door shut and took them to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

"I love this place!" Ben exclaimed as they got back to their room for the night. This did have two beds, luckily. They had been in Cardiff for 2 nights now, and they had one more left, then were going home tomorrow. The pair of them had just been too the theatre, which Ben thought would be a very boring experience and didn't see the point in going, but we got there, he soon changed his mind. They were meant to be doing work whilst they were here and meeting up with someone about Torchwood, which they had done previously that day, which left them two days of nothing to do but look around Cardiff.

"I know, you've said." Rose muttered and relaxed on to her double bed and spread out on it, relaxing.

"Well, it's worth saying it more than once." Ben grinned and then realised what the time was "right, what shall we do now then?" he asked, it was only 9pm, the night was still young, but he thought he was a bit past all that now, plus, it was a bit too cold to be going out in December.

"I don't mind," Rose replied and sighed "we could watch a film, have a drink?"

"Sure." Ben smiled and turned the TV on to pick a film, and then Rose's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered and smiled as she heard The Doctor's voice on the other end.

"Hiya, it's me!" He said, and Rose could practically hear and picture the smile in his voice "I tried ringing earlier, but your phone was off."

"Oh, yeah sorry about that, we were at the theatre."

"The theatre?"

"Yeah, y'know, theatre, people, actors?"

"Yeah, thanks, I know what one is, sounds like you're having a good time," he said and Rose sensed a hint of jealousy in his voice, "anyway, how the meeting go?" he asked, but Rose could tell he wasn't that interested.

"Yeah, it was okay, a bit boring I guess, but aren't all meetings?"

"Yeah, anyway, Jenny was going to say goodnight to you, but she's tucked away in bed now-"he began but cut off as he heard a male voice in the background. Ben. Asking Rose what drink she wanted "Is that Ben?" he asked, and wondered what he was doing in Rose's room.

"Um... yeah." She answered and hesitated slightly before she said it and cringed slightly, she hadn't told The Doctor that they were sharing a room; she knew he would just over-react and throw everything out of proportion, just like he normally did. He didn't even like the idea of Ben just going with her to Cardiff, she didn't know how he would react if he knew they were sharing a room together.

"W-what's he doing in your room?" he asked, and Rose was forced to tell him.

"Well, we're kind of, um..."

"What?"

"Don't freak out okay, but we're sharing a room." She admitted and Rose sat there as she waited for The Doctor to reply. "Doctor?"

"Right, w-why?"

"Doctor, don't freak out please, it's just-"

"Freaking out? I'm not freaking out, who's freaking out, I'm not!" he rambled over the phone quickly and Rose could tell it had bothered him "why would I freak out? Nothing would happen between the two of you, I know that."

"Ok." Rose whispered and there was a long pause for a few minutes.

"Listen, I better go, gotta get up early tomorrow." The Doctor mumbled on the other end and Rose sighed.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah, speak to you in the morning?"

"Yeah, tell Jenny and the twins I love them."

"Will do."

"And...I love you." Rose said and smiled slightly "you know that don't you?"

"Yeah, love you too." He replied and hung up and Rose gave an angry sigh as soon as the line dead.

"What's up?" Ben asked and Rose looked at if to say 'seriously?' "What?" he demanded.

"Thanks for that! That's just brilliant!""

"What?" he asked innocently, holding the drinks in his hand.

"You knew exactly what you doing Ben!"

"What? I asked you what you wanted to drink! That's hardly a crime! So he knows that I'm here, why does it matter?"

"It just does alright!" she yelled and sighed again.

"Why though? We're best mates, what happened before, that was in the past! It's not as if we're sleeping together!"

"That's the thing though Ben! The past, he doesn't see it that way, he doesn't just think 'oh yeah, some bloke loved my wife, but it's all in the past', he doesn't think like that! Especially now he knows we're sharing a bloody room!"

"Well, that's not my problem! If he can't deal with us being mates, then that's his problem."

"Well you're not helping it though are you Ben?"

"Alright, I'm sorry. I just assumed he knew you were sharing a bloody room with me, Christ!"

"Well he didn't, alright?"

"Fine." Ben whispered and sighed "I'm off to bed." He muttered and walked to his bed and went to sleep.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose woke up the next morning and made a cup of tea, she looked over, and saw Ben, laid right across his bed, like a starfish, luckily he had boxers on, otherwise she would have seen everything. Rose shivered as she felt colder than usual. She walked over to the window and opened up the curtains, allowing the bright light to fill the room, which awoke Ben and gasped at the sight in front of her.

Snow. Everywhere was covered in a thick white blanket of snow. Ben walked over to her, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes so he could see properly and looked around outside.

"Oh shit." He whispered. "How the hell are we gonna get home? There's no way the trains are going in that."

"I have no idea." Rose sighed and took in the sight, looked as though they would spending a bit more time in Cardiff than they had first expected to.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose and Ben had now been stuck in Cardiff for an extra two days now, and they just wanted to go home, but they couldn't because of the snow.

"Did you ring Lisa?" Rose asked as Ben walked in to their room and dropped his phone down on the table, they had no way back to London until the snow died down.

"Yeah, told her not to worry about it, said we'd be back in a couple days." He explained and sighed.

"What if we're not though?"

"Not what?"

"What if we're not back in a couple of days?" she stated, knowing it was a possibility, there had been snow storms for two nights now and they were getting worse as the days went on, for all they knew, they could be stuck here for another week.

"Well, we had better be, besides, what about your family?"

"What?"

"Y'know, your kids? Thought you'd want to be back with them, twins first Christmas and everything. Thought you'd want to be buying their presents and just be doing the whole family Christmas thing together?"

"Oh, yeah, I do want to get back, I miss them so much, but I'm being the sensible one and thinking about the reality."

"Ha, that makes a change." Ben laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, her voice defensive.

"Oh come on, mate, you? Sensible? Yeah right." He laughed and Rose just stared at him.

"I am!" she insisted and Ben just stared at her "I am! I have children, I am sensible. Besides, I'm a family person now, Husband and everything. Grown up I have!"

"Yeah, but I bet your precious Husband doesn't know about some of the things that happened way back, does he?"

"Well, no, it's not the type of thing you tell him, especially since they were all with you."

"Yeah, I guess so." Ben sighed and went to make a cup of tea "Cuppa?" he asked and Rose nodded her head in reply, a few minutes later, Ben was passing her the cup of tea.

"Wait a minute," she whispered as she got her phone and checked her messages, several were from The Doctor and from her Mother, which she had barely spoken to in months, they were both rambling on about how there must be a way back to London by now.

"Everything alright?"Ben asked and he watched Rose hang up her phone and sigh.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Good, so what do you want to do tonight?" he asked and Rose shrugged her shoulders. "We could go clubbin' if ya like?" he asked and Rose looked up and stared at him with confusion in her face.

"What? Noo."

"Joke." He said and took another sip from his tea.

"Oh right, sorry, not in a funny mood, just wanna get home."

"You're never funny." He stated, and was completely serious.

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not, when are you ever funny?"

"All the time."

"Tell me a joke then."

"I don't know any." She admitted and Ben laughed.

"Exactly!"

"Oh shut up." She laughed and slapped him on the arm playfully and sat next to him and shivered slightly.

"God, it's freezing!" she whispered and tried to rub her arms, making them warmer and looked at Ben "Can I have a cuddle for a minute? I'm so cold!" she asked and Ben laughed slightly.

"Yes you can," he whispered and she joined him under a warm blanket for a moment and Ben wrapped his arms around, holding her close to him, making her warm up and the two of them looked at one another, and their eyes caught each others, just for a moment, and that's all it took, that one moment that changed everything.

Rose moved towards him and kissed his lips lightly.

"Rose." Ben warned but she continued and the two of them continued kissing each other, getting more passionate as they went along. Just like last time, Rose knew this was all wrong, but this time, nothing was stopping her, her body wasn't stopping her and her mind was screaming that she shouldn't be doing this, but she didn't listen, instead she just blocked those thoughts out and concentrated on what she was doing.

They broke apart for a moment and Ben lifted his hand and stroked Rose's cheek softly, then took his shirt off, and Rose did the same. Ben moved her so that she was lying down, and he was on top of her. They continued kissing, among other things, for the whole night. And they didn't stop, they didn't think about the consequences. Live in the moment, which was always their saying. So they did just that.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose woke up the next morning and rubbed her eyes, adjusting to her surroundings. She could feel something or someone lying next to her. She was in a double bed, naked, in Cardiff.

She sat up and started to remember last night, remember everything that happened, she looked to her left, and saw Ben laying there, naked, just like her, wrapped in the blanket they were using the night before to keep themselves warm.

Rose lay back down and stared at him for a while, she knew this was going to cause problems, she knew she shouldn't have done what she did, but yet, she didn't feel guilt as badly as she thought she would, of course there was guilt there as she thought about The Doctor, Jack, Jenny and Isabel, waiting for her at home. She had constantly told The Doctor there was nothing between her and Ben, but now look. She couldn't deny it any more. There was definitely something there, she didn't know what, but there was something. Rose quickly lay back down and stared at Ben.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would over take her again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked as they made their way back home. Luckily, Rose only had to spend another day in Cardiff after her night with Ben; they still hadn't talked about it, she just kept avoiding him in the last day of their stay. Jake had arranged a helicopter to come and pick them, Rose didn't know why he didn't think of that earlier, that way she wouldn't be feeling like she did, she wouldn't hate herself every second.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she smiled as she was interrupted in her thoughts "Just wanna see the kids." She explained and The Doctor nodded and smiled at her.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"Doctor?" Rose whispered as they had put the kids to bed and he fell on to the sofa, sitting next to her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" she asked and he nodded "And I want you to tell me the truth, please." She begged and the Doctor gave a slightly worried look.

"I promise."

"Have you ever hated me?" she asked and looked at him, her eyes wide, as if trying not to cry.

"What? No! Why would you thin-"

"Have you ever regretting marrying me? Ever regretting having kids with me? Ever-"

"Rose, Rose, Rose!" he yelled trying to calm her down and stop her asking him questions "stop! Why are you asking me this?"

"I just need to know Doctor."

"Why though? I love you, you know that..." he started and looked up at her "Well, I thought you did."

"I do! But, could you ever hate me? No matter what I did, if it was something unforgivable, would you hate me? Would you leave me?" she asked, tears were falling down her face.

"Rose! Stop this! Please," he begged and looked at her "what is this about?" he asked and he caught Rose's eye for just a moment, and just then, she thought of telling him, telling him about Ben, telling him about how she felt physically sick and she wanted to tell him that she hates herself for doing it. She didn't even know why she did it, she has a loving husband, who loves her more than anything in the universe, and three beautiful children, and she could have ended it, all because of a one night stand with her best mate. She wanted to tell him so much, he could shout at her all he wanted, she deserved it, well, in her eyes she did.

"Nothing." She bottled and tried to slow down her heartbeat, she felt as though her heart was going to beat out of chest.

"Rose, I would never leave you." The Doctor promised and held her shoulders firmly, looking her in the eye and Rose lightly nodded her head, tears brimming in her eyes. "You are the most important person in my life." He whispered, brushing a tear from her face.

"Don't," Rose choked "Don't! I'm not! I'm not important, I don't deserve someone so loving and caring and forgiving as you!"

"Rose! Tell me what is going on in your head right now! Because I do really not understand you right now!" he yelled slightly and ran his hand through his hair in frustration and confusion "I have never given you any doubt of me not loving you, have I?"

"No, it's just-"she began but cut herself off as she began crying "It's just-"

"Just what?" he asked softly and stroked her hair out of her face "Rose, look at me," he instructed, but she wouldn't "Look at me." He said again and pulled her chin up so she was looking at him "When I say this, I mean it, I really do mean it," he began and kissed her forehead "I love you more than anything, we have been through so much together, how could I not love you? You made me better Rose, you brought me from out of the darkness and made me see the light again, you made me who I am today, I loved you from the moment I said 'run'."

"Why?" she whispered and sniffled.

"Because, you Rose Smith are amazing, and I love you for it, you have courage, determination, the most magical smile I have ever seen, you're drop dead gorgeous," he began and smiled at her "and you make me smile, you make me laugh, you've given me something I never thought I could have, a wonderful family, a marriage. I thought I would never have this life. I love you and Jack and Jenny and Isabel all so much." He promised, this time tears were brimming in his eyes, but these were ones of happiness, Rose couldn't say the same for hers.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and looked up at him, giving a slight smile "Am I just being silly?" she asked, and pushed her secret to the back of her mind.

"No, you're not silly," The Doctor laughed "it just shows you care, you care about our marriage, our family, enough to ask me up straight," he smiled "I know we've had problems in the past, and I thought were getting past them, we've been through so much and we're strong. Stronger than ever, nothing can tear us apart, yeah?"

"Yeah," Rose agreed and wiped away the tears "You're right, we've been through so much, we're strong." She said, trying to sound convincing, not for The Doctor to believe, but for herself.

"Yeah, like you said all those years ago, forever?"

"Forever." She agreed and smiled at him.

"Now come on," he smiled, grabbing her hand and dragging her, to what looked like their bedroom "this wasn't really how I wanted tonight to be, I haven't see you in so long!"

"Doctor, it's been about a week."

"That is a long time to be left alone with 3 children," he said seriously "but your Mother did help out." He said and regretted it as he said it, Rose and Jackie hadn't really been on speaking terms lately, he didn't know why they weren't talking, they hadn't had a fight or anything, but they weren't speaking very often.

"Ha, typical, as soon as I leave the country, she comes and helps."

"Rose, what is going on with you and your Mother? I just don't get it."

"Nothing, it's nothing." She smiled and her tongue poked between her teeth, seductively. "Now, what were you saying before we got on to the subject of my Mother?"

"Well, nothing really, just how I want to be with you after being away from you for so long."

"Fine by me." Rose smiled and The Doctor lifted her in his arms and carried her away, and Rose blocked out any thoughts and memories of Ben and her, in her mind, it hadn't happened, she just hoped Ben did the same, otherwise who knew what would happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose sat at her desk, waiting for Ben to arrive at work, Christmas had been and gone, and she hadn't spoken to Ben in weeks, since they were in Cardiff; she was tapping her pen against the paper impatiently, waiting for him to arrive, her heart was beating so fast she had to try and breathe normally and tried to calm herself down, until eventually he arrived. At first, they didn't say anything to one another, partly because other people were in the room and they didn't want anyone else to hear what they were talking about, but as soon as everyone was gone, leaving the two of them alone, Ben was the first to speak.

"Are we gonna talk about what happened?" Ben asked, breaking the silence and Rose sighed.

"There's nothing to talk about." Rose muttered in reply, and continued the paperwork she was doing.

"How can you say that?" he asked and walked over to her desk and sat next to her "you're not gonna talk about the fact that we had sex? That doesn't even cross your mind? You don't even think about it?"

"Fine! Ok, th-that was a mistake," she began and brushed her hair out of her eyes "we shouldn't have done it, we didn't realise what we were doing, let's just move on."

"To what?" he asked and looked at her "We had sex Rose."

"Look, in the heat of the moment, we weren't realising what we were doing, we couldn't think of any reasons not to, we didn't want to think, it's in the past, move on, just forget about it. We're both in relationships." Rose muttered and the pair stayed silent for a moment.

"I don't see, how you can do that though, see me every day and just act like normal."

"Easy." She replied, looking Ben right in the eye and he got up from his seat and walked towards the door "where you going?"

"Just for a break," he called "be back in a minute."

****

Rose got home from a tiring and stressful day at work, things were so strange with her and Ben, they didn't speak to each other all day after their little chat, she walked in, only to find Jackie in the living room, sitting on the sofa and no sign of the Doctor, and this was weird.

"Mum?" Rose called as she dropped her keys on the small table by the door, next to the phone, where she saw the right light flashing, which meant no messages.

"Hi love, the Doctor just popped out for some food or something and he asked if I could babysit until you got home."

"Oh, well, I'm home now." Rose pointed out, trying to give Jackie a sign and hint to leave.

"Rose, can I talk you?" Jackie asked, and as much as Rose wanted to say no, and ask her to leave, she stopped herself and said yes.

"Sure." She muttered and leant against the counter.

"What have I done to make you so angry at me?"

"I'm not angry," Rose mumbled, but Jackie looked at her, which told her that she knew she was lying. "It's just-you've barely spoken two words to me since the twins were born, barely anything to since Dad d-"she began to stopped, not watching to say it.

"Yes I have!" Jackie insisted "you've got to sewed in to your mind that he's your Dad, that you've forgotten who you real father is!" Jackie yelled and regretted it. Rose just stood there numb, not believing what Jackie had just said. She would never forget her real father.

"how can you say that? How the hell, can you stand there and say that?"

"It's true though."

"No it's not."

"Rose, it is."

"I think you should leave." Rose said sharply, pointing towards the door, not wanting to hear what Jackie was going to say "I'm back now, so you can go." She whispered and tears were rising in her eyes, not just from upset, but also anger. "Go!" she yelled and Jackie quickly grabbed her belongings and left. As soon as she had gone, Rose slammed the door, hoping it didn't wake the twins up and just started to cry.

Was Jackie right? Had she just forgotten about her real father?

No.

Rose wiped away the tears and waited for the Doctor to come home, clear her mind from everything that was going on, Ben and what her Mum just said, it was too much right now. This wasn't the New Year she was expecting, she was expecting everything in her life to just change, but it didn't, she should have known it wouldn't.

After what Jackie said, Rose found herself thinking of Pete now, she hadn't done this is a long time, not if she could help it, whenever she thought of him, she thought of that night, the party, and Pete getting shot and just lying there, defenceless and bleeding on the floor, and none of them did anything to help.

"Stop." Rose whispered to herself and let out and angry sigh.

"You okay?" a voice asked behind her, finally, the Doctor was back. Slowly, Rose turned around to face him, her mascara had run down her face and her eyes were red and swollen from the tears. "Hey, hey, what's all this?" he asked, dropping the bag of groceries on the floor and walked over to her and held her close to him "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She lied, she didn't know why she lied, and when it was clearly obvious something was bothering her.

"What happened? Where's your Mum?"

"Home, I made her go home," she whispered "I keep thinking about it, that night, my Dad, I thought I'd dealt with all that." She cried and choked as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Sh, sh, sh." The Doctor comforted in her ear "Wh-what's made you think about all of this?"

"Just something my Mum said." She whispered and stepped away from the Doctor for a moment, but as soon as she did, tears filled her eyes once more, causing the Doctor to pull her in to another comforting hug.

"It's alright, it's alright," he whispered softly in to her ear "you'll get through this, I'll help you." He soothed and all Rose thought about how she didn't deserve his sympathy and his comfort.

**Quick note, whoever wrote that stupid and pathetic review, and you know who you are, it didn't upset me or insult me in any way and it definitely make me want to stop writing this fanfic, if you are a true fan of Doctor Who you wouldn't be that pathetic about some fanfic. Whoever you are, you need to get a life, and if you didn't like this fanfic, why review it? Why even read it? And, why hide behind a review? Also, you can't sue me or 'sew' me as you put it, because you don't own Doctor Who, which means you don't have the rights, also, why come on to a site where there's fanfic about Doctor Who, and it is things that WOULDNT happen in Doctor Who, when you don't like what you read because it isn't what would be in Doctor Who? Whoever you are, you need to get a life. **

**Sorry for this note, I just had to say it, also, sorry if it offended anyone. Hope you like the chapter **** xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Rose lay in bed, thinking about everything and how everything was her fault.

"Rose?" a soft voice asked, interrupting her thoughts "Ben just rang," he softly, usually he spat at Ben's names, but today he didn't "he's coming round later, I thought you could do with the company."

"Ben's coming round?" she whispered, her voice unsteady and panic rose within her, the Doctor and Ben together right now did not seem like a good plan.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"But, doesn't that annoy you? I mean, you don't like Ben." She pointed out.

"Rose, i don't hate him, not anymore, I think he's a decent bloke." The Doctor admitted, and as much as he hated to say the words, it was true, he was beginning to like Ben, to him, it seemed like he was over Rose, moved on with a new girlfriend.

"Really?" rose asked, not believing what she just heard, the Doctor had always hated Ben.

"Yeah," the Doctor beamed "anyway, Jenny is at a friend's for the afternoon and I thought I'd go take the twins out for a walk in the park or something, spend some time with them." He suggested and Rose nodded, relief overwhelming her.

"Ok." She whispered and the Doctor gave her a quick kiss and went to get the twins dressed and ready to go out, then there was a knock at the door "Oh shit." Rose muttered, thinking Ben would hopefully have been here after the Doctor had left, she hated the thought of them together and quickly got up to answer it, but the Doctor had beaten her to it.

"Ben! Hey." The Doctor greeted and gave him a quick handshake and Rose stood there, tense, every second, wondering what Ben was going to say. "I'll just be out of your hair, taking the twins out." He smiled and went to go and get them.

"What the hell are you doing?" rose hissed as she moved closer to Ben.

"What?" he insisted

"If you ever tell him anything-"

"I won't." He promised and Rose looked at him for a moment, and looked in to his eyes, she knew he was telling the truth.

"Ok." She said and the Doctor came back with the twins both secure in their pushchair.

"Right then, we'll be off," the Doctor smiled "we'll see you later, wont we?" he asked, looking down at the twins, Jack seemed wide awake, whereas Isabel was nearly half asleep and Jack gurgled at the Doctor in reply "yeah." The Doctor beamed kissed Rose goodbye and soon left.

"Right, have you still got the keys to the bar?" Rose asked, looking at Ben, knowing it wasn't open at this time of day.

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's go! I need some drinks!" she said, hoping it would make things slightly better and grabbed her keys and walked out of the door, Ben following in her footsteps.

****

Rose stumbled in to the flat, it was now 1am, she and Ben had been drinking all day, and to be honest, she was completely hammered. She walked in, only to find the Doctor sitting there, in the pitch black, staring in to face, Rose knew that face, and she was in trouble.

"Hi." She whispered, leaning one hand against the wall to keep herself up, she expected an angry voice to reply, but she didn't get one, she didn't even get a whispered out of him. "I'm sorry I've been gone all day, I didn't mean to be, I just needed a drink, I wanted to forget." She slurred and she saw the Doctor look over at her.

"I have been worried sick," he muttered and got up to face her "where the hell have you been?"

"Well, me and Ben just wanted a few drinks."

"You couldn't have left a note? Jenny was asking me where her Mum was, and I didn't know, so I just said out and she'd be back before she went to bed, but you weren't."

"I'm sorry." She begged and the Doctor couldn't resist now, and pulled her in to a hug.

"I didn't know where you were," he whispered in to her hair "why did you go?"

"I was just upset, I needed a drink, and I thought it would make things a bit better."

"And did it?"

"No," she admitted and tears began falling down her face.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Tell me." He whispered and kissed her forehead and Rose shook her head.

"I cant-"

"Listen, if this is about what happened with your Mum, just forget about it, you were both angry, you didn't mean what you said-"

"It isn't that," Rose interrupted him and the Doctor looked down at her a crossed his arms.

"Then what is it? Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad. And even if it is, we can work through it, I can help you," he smiled "I love you."

"You shouldn't," she insisted and took a deep breath and prepared for what she was about to say.

"Rose not this again, I love you-"

"Shut up, I'm telling you what happened, and it's the truth, it's not because I'm drunk" she began and the Doctor stayed silent and allowed her to finish "something happened in Cardiff," she began, then she realised she was shaking and she tried to steady her hands "between me and Ben," she continued "it was cold and we were under the blanket and..." she began but struggled to continue.

"And?" the Doctor asked, not wanting to hear what she was about to say, but she didnt say anything "Rose, tell me!"

"One thing led to another okay, please don't make me say it!"

"You slept with him?" the Doctor guessed and Rose looked up at him, her eyes big and bloodshot.

"Yes." She whispered.

**And you all thought Ben would be the one to tell her ! Hhahah x**

**Hope you liked the chapter **

**Review if you liked it **** xx**

**on another note, I will NEVER stop writing this fanfic, because this site is for fans to write their own **_**fiction**_** on what they would like to see happen in Doctor Who, and no offence, if you were a lawyer, I would have thought you'd be able to spell sue properly. So go and get a life! **


	7. Chapter 7

"I knew it," the Doctor muttered to himself, and Rose didn't quite know what to say "I knew it all along, but you told me nothing was going on! You told me nothing would ever happen and that he was over you" the Doctor yelled and Rose stood there, paralyzed, not knowing what to say.

"I didn't want this to happen, I didn't want this." She whispered, tears streaming down her face, her mascara leaving black trails down her face.

"Did he force you?" he muttered darkly and Rose looked at him confused.

"What? No!" Rose yelled and watched as he headed for the door. "Doctor! What are you doing? No, no, please." she yelled after him and grabbed his arm, stopping him to wherever he was going.

"I'm gonna kill him." He muttered and tried to leave, but Rose wouldn't loosen her grip on him and stopped him from leaving, she knew if he did he would either do something to regret, or he's wind up in prison, or worse.

"No, don't go, please, don't." She begged and looked up at him "please."

"You're right," he sighed and calmed himself down "I shouldn't be going." He said and Rose sighed in relief "you should be the one to go." He whispered and stormed towards their bedroom, leaving Rose stood there motionless in the hall as she registered what he just said and chased after him.

"Doctor! Please, we can work this out!" she begged and watched as he grabbed all her belongings and clothes "Doctor! Stop, please, I'm begging you!"

"Yeah," he scoffed "and how many times have we said this? Had this conversation?" he asked "'oh we can work it out', too many times Rose!"

"Please, you can't just kick me out, please! You cant do this!"

"Watch me." He said and continued to pack her belongings and Rose tried to think of something to say.

"What about the kids?" she yelled, knowing it was a cheap shot "What about Jenny and Jack and Isabel?"

"We'll work something out."

"Where am I gonna go?"

"I don't know, back to _him. _You seem to love him, love him enough to destroy out marriage, rip it to shreds."

"I don't love him Doctor, I never have! It-it was a one off, it meant nothing!" she begged, but he didn't listen, he just continued packing her things, till eventually her finished and walked towards the door, her bag in his hand.

"Yeah, well, now look where it's go you?" he said and chucked Rose out, along with her bag "now you two can be very happy together." He shouted and slammed the door shut in Rose's face, leaving her banging on the door, yelling for him. Eventually, she gave in and left. As soon as she left, a tear fell down his face and he broke down. He knew he shouldn't have done that, but it was a reflex, he couldn't face her right now. Not yet.

**X**

Rose stumbled half way across London, she couldn't go to Ben's and she definitely couldn't go to her mother's, she couldn't face her right now, they still hadn't made up after their fight. There was person she could count on though. Jake, hopefully.

She knocked on the door and Jake answered the door after several minutes of her hammering on the door. As soon as he opened the door, he soon woke up and realised something was wrong.

"Can come in?" she asked, sniffing as she said and Jake nodded

"Yeah, sure." He said gently and wrapped and arm round her shoulder, leading her in.

**X**

"Here you go." Jake whispered as he passed Rose her cup of tea. She was curled up on his sofa, her knees up and her chin resting on them, just staring in to nothing. "Now what's happened?"

"I think my marriage is over." She admitted, another tear falling down her face.

"Why though? What happened? Last time I looked you were both happy as can be."

"We were, but as usual I messed things up," she began and sniffed "I cheated on him." She cried and Jake sat there in silence for a moment.

"What?"

"I slept with someone else." She clarified and Jake didn't know what to say "so he kicked me out and now I've messed things up." She cried and Jake held her for a moment "he's never going to forgive me." She cried "Can I stay here?" she asked and Jake nodded.

"Of course you can." He promised.

**X**

"Doctor!"Rose yelled as she banged the door "Please, just let me in!" she yelled and continued knocking until a very tired and slightly angry and dark Doctor answered the door.

"What?" was all he said.

"Let me in? Please." She begged, it had been two days now, and she hadn't seen the kids and he hadn't even spoken to her or answered her missed calls.

"Why should I?"

"Because I have a right to see my kids," she said sharply and sighed "and we need to talk, please." She begged and eventually, after a few minutes of pondering the Doctor answered.

"Fine." He gave in and let her come in.

"Thank you," she whispered and walked in, and leant against the wall and they both stayed silent "Please say something." She begged and the Doctor looked up at her.

"What do you want me to say Rose? I can barely look at you." He spat "Ive never hated you, but that night, I did, I never even thought I could, but I did."

"And now?" she asked, hope filling her voice.

"You've broke my heart, you have broken this family," he began "so why don't you just do us a favour, and go back to him." He whispered and pushed her towards the door.

"No! Doctor! Please!" she begged and the Doctor opened the door "Please!"

"We can talk next week," he promised "about the kids, I've made my choice." He whispered and shut the door on her once again, leaving her standing there, shocked and alone. What was she going to do now?


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you just gonna give up then?" Jake asked as Rose scuttled in, her eyes red and blotchy and he gave a cup of tea.

"He won't listen to me; he just keeps shutting the door on me, not saying anything to me." She mumbled and slumped on to the sofa.

"You've just got to try." He reassured and Rose looked at him with a slight annoyed look in her face.

"What do you think I've been doing for the past few weeks? Sitting here moping? No! I've been bloody trying to get 'im back, but will he listen? No!"

"Well try harder." He encouraged gently "It's worth a shot." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Yeah." She agreed

"So what you waiting for?" he asked as Rose sat there for a minute or two "Go to him!"

"Oh!" she said and got up from the sofa, almost spilling her tea all over Jake and made her way back home to the Doctor.

X

Rose waited in the doorway for what seemed hours, just waiting on the doorstep for him to arrive home. She knew this was her best bet, waiting for him to come home, he won't be able to shut her out then. She smiled as she saw him at the end of the corridor, with no kids though.

"Doctor," she whispered as she stood up and looked right at him, he looked tired and worn, just like she did.

"rose." He said back and walked towards the door, trying to get in.

"Doctor, please," she begged, looking up at him, then she noticed something on his face, a cut "what happened?" she asked, expecting him not to answer.

"nothing." He lied and Rose sensed that she already knew what had happened.

"Ben?" she asked and she saw him nod slightly, "Please, talk to me." She begged, it had been a month now, and it was nearly Jenny's birthday, she wanted to be on at least speaking terms for the kids.

"fine." He gave in and Rose looked at him slightly shocked.

"Really?" she asked, she could practically hear the shock in her voice "I mean, yeah of course." She corrected quickly before he changed his mind.

X

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked as he made a cup of tea.

"To talk." She answered.

"About what?"

"Us."

"okay, there's about a million and one things we need to sort out." He said

"Like what?"

"Like promises, that you'll never lie again, that you'll tell me absolutely everything and that you'll never do that again."

"I will make every one of those promises and you know I will! And I'm gonna keep on making mistakes because I love you and I know right now you don't feel the same, and I need to prove to you that I love you, because I don't think you realise how much I do, and I know I haven't done things to show that and I am sorry for that, I really am, but I'm only human! I'm thick, I don't think about things."

"Rose, I'm human, I don't go around sleeping with people."

"You're not fully human though Doctor, deep down you're not, deep down I think there's still some part of alien in you and you know it."

"Rose, I am human, you know I am, like I said, I don't go round sleeping with people."

"I know you don't, but I love you so much," she began and moved closer to him "and I love our children, I love them more than anything on this planet, anything in the Universe, you know that."

"Rose, I can't deal with this now." He whispered and edged her towards the door. "I'm sorry."

X

Rose woke up one morning and immediately felt upset. She got up, just like usual and Jake made her a cup of tea.

"i don't think you should go in to work today." He admitted as the two of them made breakfast and gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'll be fine." She lied.

"No you won't, take the day off." He said and kissed her lightly on the forehead and left "you'll be alright," he promised "remember the memories."

X

Rose walked down the path, she hadn't been here in a while, it was a rainy day, just like always at the minute. Finally, she got to the end of the path and battled through the overgrown grass, getting to where she wanted to be and read what she saw in front of her.

PETER ALAN TYLER

1954-2011

"One whole year Dad." She whispered to herself behind the tears that were awaiting, she didn't bother brining flowers, she remembered for his funeral and how she debated about the flowers and how he always used to hate them and he always used to buy the biggest or the most expensive ones from Morrisons last minute.

Finally, she gave in and began to cry, it seemed like that was all she was doing lately, crying, crying for her kids, crying for her marriage, crying for her Mother and now crying for her lost Father.

After what felt like all day crying, Rose felt a warm and comforting hand on her shoulder, she turned around and looked up and saw him, the Doctor.

"Doctor," she whispered as he wiped away a tear from her cheek and he held her close to him, she could feel his heart beating underneath his chest and his breathing was shaky. "Why are you here?" she asked, her eyes blurry and red, mascara running down her face once again.

"Do you not want me to be?" he asked.

"No! I do! I just didn't expect it." she admitted and he smiled slightly at her "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I know, and if you think we can work things out, then we can try." He admitted and Rose felt as though a tonne of bricks had been taken off her back

"Really?" she asked, just to make sure and he nodded at her and pulled her in to another hug, kissing the top of her head "god I've missed you, I thought you'd be here, I didn't want you to be alone." He sighed and a small tear of relief fell down his face. Just now, everything to Rose seemed better, all she wanted was her Husband and family back, and now she did, only just, but she had them back and she was going to hang on to them forever and never let them go.


	9. Chapter 9

"Will you be alright?" the Doctor asked as they walked back to their car, luckily Rose had walked, so the Doctor had brought the car.

"Yeah." She lied, tears still brimming in her eyes and the Doctor held her closer to him, he had missed her so much, missed everything about her, the smell of her coconut shampoo in her hair, the way she was always in a rush in the morning, sorting out everything and everyone and still looking amazing after it all.

"How about we go out tonight?" he suggested as they entered the car "he'd have like that? Me, you and your Mum, what do you think-"

"No." She replied as soon as she heard the mention of Jackie.

"What?"

"Mum, no."

"Rose, you can't ignore her forever."

"I can't face her, she hasn't said anything to me, why should I say something to her?" she asked "Besides, she's just gonna go on about what I did and how I shouldn't have been so stupid blah blah blah..." she began and the Doctor placed a finger on her lips, shushing her.

"She won't, I've forgiven you and that's all that matters, yeah?"

"Yeah." She agreed and calmed down slightly, her breath shaky though.

X

Rose and the Doctor walked towards the restaurant arm in arm, laughing and smiling, but Rose's smiles stopped as she saw someone waiting for them at the restaurant. Jackie. Rose sighed and stopped walking and looked at the Doctor.

"You promised." She sighed.

"Rose, she's your Mum, you can't ignore her forever."

"No, but I can for a while." She said and turned to walk away, but the Doctor stopped her.

"Rose, please," he begged "just for one night, is that too much? Just one night," he asked "for me?" He asked, and he knew she would give in to that, and she did and turned back round and walked towards Jackie.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long night." Rose muttered and the Doctor simply squeezed her hand and gave her a light smile.

X

Jackie sat for the whole night, rambling on about how Rose was lucky the Doctor had taken her back and if it were her she wouldn't have and that Rose was lucky she had such a loving husband like the Doctor. Eventually, after what seemed like a lifetime, rose and the Doctor finally made their way home, Jackie walking in the opposite direction.

The Doctor had noticed Rose was quiet the whole way home as they walked back to their apartment to their sleeping children.

"It wasn't that bad." He reassured her and she simply looked at him with a look to say 'as if' "it wasn't."

"Yeah it was, you heard her, she doesn't think you should take me back, I bet that's what everyone else is thinking too," she sighed, tears in the voice.

"Yeah well, I'm not everyone else am I?"

"But-"

"Not buts! Alright?" he asked as watched her faintly nod "I am not everyone else, I don't make the decisions they make, and whoever says that clearly has never experienced it and has never loved anyone as much as I have loved you."

"I love you." She whispered and the Doctor smiled "you know that don't you? After everything, I do love you."

"I know," he smiled back at her "I love you too." he said and held her close "I really do."

X

"Doctor, we can't afford to go on a romantic weekend somewhere." Rose sighed as she helped Jenny dressed for nursery "especially with this one's birthday coming up." She sighed, nodding her head to Jenny, who was trying to get dressed without her Mummy's help.

"Rose, we can! I've added it all up, and we'll be fine! We can afford it." he promised and began jumping up and down like a small child and whining, like a small child.

"I'll think about it." she said and the Doctor let out a loud 'yes' "that doesn't mean we're going."

"I know!" he muttered and lifted his hands up in surrender "but it will." He whispered as he set off to get the twins dressed and fed. Today Jenny was at nursery, and the Doctor and Rose both had a day off, leaving them all day with the twins.

X

The Doctor and Rose wheeled the twins in to the school playground as they picked Jenny up from nursery. They stood there watching as a very energetic and hyper Jenny came running out towards them, her hair out of its tidy plaits that were there when she arrived at school.

"Mummmmyyy!" she yelled as she ran up to Rose.

"Hiya sweetheart, have you had fun?" she asked and Jenny gave a very happy nod.

"Ahh, that's good then!" the Doctor beamed and picked her up in his arms, causing Jenny to scream slight and giggle.

X

"Right, I've double and triple and quadruple checked the savings and we can definitely go for a romantic weekend." The Doctor hinted as Rose came back in to the living room from putting the twins to bed.

"Doctor..." she began, but the Doctor stopped her.

"Before you say no, we could do with a romantic weekend, just the two of, it'll be nice," he smiled and nuzzled her neck "besides we can have a second honeymoon." He smiled so she would get what he meant.

"are you sure we can afford it?" she asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yes! Like I said, I have checked four times! We can afford it, I promise." He begged at looked at her, his eyes big and round, staring in to her hazel eyes.

"Oh, fine." She gave in and smiled as he tickled her with excitement. "Like you said, it'll be nice." She smiled and pulled him towards him and shared a kiss with him. "Now, how about we practice?" she asked and Doctor simply 'hmmmed' and kissed her as she lay down on the sofa, him on top of her and kissed her neck.

"That definitely sounds like a plan." He smiled at her "then when we come back, in a few days it'll be Jenny's birthday." He smiled, and kissed her again.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mummy! Daddy!" Jenny yelled as she leaped on to their bed, jumping on top of them "Wake up! Wake up! It's my birthday!" she yelled and Rose groaned lightly and woke up and shook the Doctor awake.

"What?" the Doctor asked, clearly not awake yet.

"It's my birthday!" the now four year old beamed, a smile exact to the Doctor's.

"Oh, and so it is." The Doctor smiled and grabbed Jenny round the waist and pulled her over the shoulder, causing Jenny to shriek and he turned her to face him, still in the air "Now, shall we go and open all your lovely presents from Mummy and Daddy?" he asked and a very eager Jenny nodded her head enthusiastically. "Come on then." He squealed, just as hyper and excited as Jenny was.

X

"Mummy, I don't want to go to school." Jenny begged an dpouted slightly as Rose made her get dressed for school.

"Jenny you have to." Rose said sternly and Jenny simply turned to face her Father.

"Daddy!" she yelled and gave her best puppy dog eyes at him, which turned his heart to mush and made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Just when he was about to say 'yes you can stay off school'. Rose interrupted him with a warning voice.

"Doctor! Don't." She warned and pointed at him and went to get dress the twins.

"Please!" Jenny begged, this time the Doctor didn't give in.

"Sorry Jenny but you heard you Mum, you can't." He answered, not fully looking at Jenny, avoiding the cutesy face and a face fell on to his face as she felt proud at the fact he had managed to say no for once and not give in to her adorable and cheeky features that melted him inside.

X

"Right, so is everything ready?" Rose asked as she looked everything over for the party and the Doctor simply walked over to her and grabbed her waist, wrapping his arms around her.

"Everything is perfect," he answered and kissed her neck "you're perfect." He whispered in her ear softly and continued kissing her neck.

"I'm not," she whispered and sighed heavily.

"Yes you are." The Doctor answered automatically, ever since they had gotten back together, Rose was feeling worthless and pointless, he deserved better. "And don't go changing; I love you just the way you are." He whispered and swivelled her round, so he was facing her and kissed her lips.

"I love you too." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer against her body.

"I know, perfect family we've got," he beamed "everything seems perfect." He laughed and kissed her again, hinting at her.

"We can't," she hissed underneath her breath.

"Why?" the Doctor whined and pouted at her, much like Jenny did at him that morning.

"Because, I'm case you had forgotten, your Son and Daughter are sleeping right now," she pointed out "and I don't feel too well." She added.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked immediately "I'll finish off you want? Put your feet up." He smiled but Rose shook her head.

"No, no, don't worry, it'll fade." She reassured and kissed him again. "Promise." She smiled, but doubt was filling deep inside her.

X

"I told you everything was perfect." The Doctor smiled as they watched all the children playing with one another and laughing.

"Yeah," she whispered, then the Doctor noticed something was bothering her.

"What's up?" he whispered in her ear and she simply shook her head.

"Nothing." She lied, but the Doctor wasn't convinced "Honestly, it's nothing."

"It's something," he pointed out and dragged her in to the hallway "Now what is it?"

"Nothing! Honest."

"Do you feel ill?" he guessed, not letting it go.

"A bit," she admitted and tried to convince him that was it "Yeah."

"Well, why don't you just go and put your feet up, relax for ten minutes, that's all, okay?"

"But-"

"No buts! Go on, I'll be fine." He reassured and pushed her in to their bedroom "Relax." He whispered and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and shut the door.

X

Rose sat in the bathroom, thinking for a few moments about what she was going to do, this would destroy them to pieces, her and the Doctor, and she couldn't do that again. Rose sighed angrily and looked at her watch. 30 seconds left, although it felt like a lifetime.

The next few moments seemed to go on forever, drag on as though it was hell, finally, 3 minutes and Rose looked at the test, sitting in the sink, waiting to be seen. Rose slowly and shakily picked it up, revealing the revelation she had been waiting to see. Positive.

"Oh shit." She whispered and dropped the test "Shit, shit, shit." She muttered and ran her fingers through her hair "No, no, no." She begged and began to cry, "This can't be happening."

Rose stood there shaking for a moment or two, trying to calm herself down and take deep breaths.

"Calm," she whispered to herself. Was she going to tell the Doctor? Could she tell him? There was a chance it was Ben's, if the Doctor found out he would go ballistic and fight Ben, she couldn't do that, she couldn't allow it. But she couldn't keep it from him; the one thing they had promised was to tell each other everything from now on, no matter what it was. But could she tell him this? Tell him that there was a possibility she was pregnant with Ben's child? Could she have an abortion though? No, she could never do that, kill a baby just because of a one night stand, killing a baby that may be her Husband's. She could never do that.

"Oh god." She whispered and began shaking all over again, thinking and thinking, over and over again on what she was going to do. And to be honest, she didn't have a clue.

**DunDunDun! **

**What do you think she should do? Is it Ben's? Is it the Doctor's? Let me know **** Review, I love your reviews, they always make me smile **

**Amy x**


	11. Chapter 11

"Rose?" the Doctor called from their bedroom and Rose flinched as she heard him and dropped the test on the floor, but didn't have time to calm herself down or pick up the test "Rose?" he asked again, this time walking in to the bathroom. "Feeling better?" he asked, but she didn't say anything in reply as she tried to compose herself.

"U-um, yeah." She replied and her voice was shaking and her breathing heavy and difficult to breathe.

"What's wrong?" he asked, walking up to her but stopped as he noticed, the test lying there on the floor and the Doctor glanced at it for a moment and only saw the double blue line, but that's all he need to see."Y-you're-"

"Yes." She whispered and looked up at the ceiling to avoid the tears falling and bit her lip as she looked back at the Doctor.

"This is amazing." He beamed and pulled Rose in to a hug and kissed her passionately. "I love you." He smiled and held her hand "Come on, we've got a party to continue." He smiled and dragged her away.

"Don't tell anyone!" she begged and the Doctor turned back.

"Why not?"

"Just don't, not yet." She begged "Please." She asked, and the Doctor nodded.

"Ok," he smiled and squeezed her hand and dragged her back to where the party was, this time, finding Jackie there.

"Oh as if my day couldn't get any worse." Rose muttered and luckily the Doctor didn't hear and was just smiling down at her.

"There you are!" Jackie exclaimed and Rose walked in "Feeling better? Mister here said you weren't feeling too good." Jackie asked and Rose raised her eyebrows slightly, it wasn't like Jackie to be this nice.

"Um, not really." She replied, telling the truth and gave a faint smile and the Doctor wrapped his arm round her tightly.

"I thought you were feeling better?" he whispered.

"It doesn't matter, I just want to celebrate Jenny's birthday." She smiled and walked over to a happy and laughing Jenny, who was playing with her Uncle Jake and her brand new Barbie toys and Rose smiled "Are you having fun with Uncle Jake?" Rose asked and knelt down to join the two of them and played with them until the birthday cake came out and they all sang happy birthday and Rose helped Jenny blow out the candles and everyone clapped and cheered and Jenny laughed and smiled as she realised the attention was on her.

X

Rose sat on the sofa, looking at nothing and just staring, thinking, but she was interrupted as the Doctor came and sat down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Alright?" he asked but Rose stayed silent and continued to be in her own little daze "Rose?" he asked and she snapped out of it.

"Sorry."

"You alright?" he asked, his voice soft and comforting.

"Yeah, just thinking." She whispered.

"About the baby?" he guessed and she nodded. "Don't worry," he tried to reassure her "we'll be fine. I know it feels a bit too soon since we had the twins, but you can't be that far gone, and they'll be one by the time this one comes and-"

"Stop!" Rose snapped "Please, just stop." She said, her voice shaking and she took a deep breath "I know how far along I am, I'm 13 weeks." She admitted and looked at him, but he didnt understand where she was coming from "the test told me how far along I was. 3 months."

"Ok, so they'll only just be one, but we can make it work." He reassured. "I know we're short on money, but we can make it work Rose, I promise." He whispered and went to kiss her hair but she was standing up and walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" he asked as she quickly put on her shoes.

"Out." She replied shortly "I won't be long, promise." She said and quickly left the Doctor standing there confused and lonely. .

X

Rose stormed in to the bar, not paying any attention to the customers and stormed right up to Ben.

"I need to talk to you." She demanded.

"Oh and hello to you too." He rpelied and smirked.

"Please," she begged "It's important."

"Mate, I'm working," he whispered "In case you hadn't noticed, and are you even meant ot be seeing me? Thought whats-his-face hated me? And you in fact, its been months."

"Yeah well, he found out, I was trying to fix things with him."

"Yeah, I know, he came here a tried ot pick a fight with me, or did he not tell you that?"

"He didnt have to tell me, I saw his black eye, now anyway, I need to talk you _now!"_

"Oh fine." Ben finally gave in and let someone else take over the bar for a minute "What is it?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Ben, this is serious!"

"What is?"

"Ok, well the thing is-"she began but stopped herself "Thing is I'm pregnant-"she began but Ben cut her off.

"And what? You just wanted to come here and rub my nose in it?" he guessed.

"No! Just listen!" she snapped "This is important. I'm 3 months gone." She explained and waited for Ben to figure it out, but he didn't and stood there gormless "we slept together three months ago." She stated.

"Rose what are you trying to say?"

"I am trying to say that I am bloody pregnant, we had sex three months ago, I'm three months pregnant and _you_," she said, poking his chest with her finger "may be the bloody father of this baby!"

**Hmmmm, what should Rose do now?**

**Review and I shall upate **

**Amy xx**


	12. Chapter 12

"W-what?" Ben stuttered as he listened to what Rose had just said and registered it the best he could, but it didn't seem to sink in.

"I am pregnant." She said slowly so it would register in his brain. "And you may be the Father." She added, again, speaking slowly for it to register.

"It can't be mine," he muttered and shook his head "It can't be," he replied and walked away, leaving Rose standing there and went back to work, but she followed and stopped him.

"Ben! What if it is?" she hissed.

"It's not!" he hissed back and began to serve customers and Rose finally gave in.

"Fine," she whispered and quickly left the bar, anger brewing inside her and made her way out in to the fresh air. "Well that went well." She muttered and walked back home.

X

Rose walked in and leant against the wall. What was she going to do now? Rose sighed and turned back round to find the Doctor standing there, arms crossed and not looking very happy. How long had she been gone?

"Ah." She whispered and began to stutter an excuse, but nothing came.

"What was that all about?" he demanded as she walked straight past him and in to the living room. "Rose!" he yelled and she sighed and turned around to face him.

"I had to see someone," she admitted "tell them something."

"Who? Rose you just walked out, what happened? Who did you see?" he asked.

"Ben!" she blurted and winced after she said it.

"What?" he spat "Ben? Ben? Of all people, him?"

"I needed to tell him something!"

"What?" the Doctor asked, not really looking very interested.

"T-that, that this baby might be his." She cried and suddenly the Doctor had her attention.

"What?"

"I'm 13 weeks," she admitted and felt as though she had been repeating herself over and over again all day. "Which means it could be Ben's." She whispered and watched as the Doctor paced the room, up and down, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"So what are you trying to say? How do we find out Rose?" he asked moving closer to her and she took a step back cautiously.

"I-I don't know." She admitted and the Doctor stayed silent for a few minutes "I've messed things up again haven't I?"

"No," he answered after a moment of thinking "Can't we find out the specific dates or something?" he asked.

"Um, I'm not sure, I think so, and "she stuttered "I don't know." She cried and a small tear fell down her face.

"We can try?"

"Sure." Rose whispered and gave a slight smile "but what do we do if... if-"

"If?"

"If it isn't yours?" she asked and the Doctor shook his head.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I really don't know."

"I wouldn't blame you if you left me, or if you wanted to leave me." She whispered and the Doctor placed his finger on her lips, shushing her.

"Sh. Don't talk like that." He whispered and kissed her hair "I am _**never**_ going to leave you. I promise."

"Okay," she smiled and felt a wave of relief brush over her "Okay."

X

Rose lay in bed that night, unable to sleep and her mind thinking over every possibility and every chance. This could ruin her marriage, again. She couldn't let this break them again, she's nearly lost him so many times, last time she was so close to losing him because of Ben, she couldn't et it happen this time. So what was she going to do? Get rid of it? She couldn't do that, she knew deep down she couldn't, especially if there was that chance it was the Doctor's, she couldn't do that then, the thought of killing something so innocent, that could be hers and the Doctor's made Rose's blood run cold.

She would just have to fight it through, deal with whatever came their way. Together of course. United and strong, that was them. She just hoped they stayed that way.

X

"It'll be fine." The Doctor reassured Rose as they made their way to the Doctor's office. "Promise. Together." He whispered and squeezed her hand. Today they were going to find out who's baby it was, they had tests taken, Ben included and now they could find out who the father was.

"Doctor," she whispered and he looked at her "whatever happens, I love you." She smiled

"Love you too." He beamed.

"What are we gonna do if it is yours? How we afford another baby?" she asked, facing the realities as it seemed suddenly real.

"We'll find a way." He reassured and sat down in the waiting room with Rose for their appointment.

X

"Mr and Mrs Smith?" a nurse called from a Doctor's office and Rose and the Doctor immediately stood up together.

"That's us." The Doctor said, raising his hand slightly so the nurse knew who was speaking.

"Right this way." The nurse smiled and the Doctor and Rose followed, Rose trailing behind him slightly, as much as she wanted to find out and for it all to over, she deep down didn't want to find out, her whole life could be torn in to pieces in just a minute's time, she didn't want to rush over to the office for that to happen, so she dawdled. Eventually, even with Rose's sloth pace walking, they made their way to their Doctor's office and walked inside.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Smith, pleasure to meet you," he smiled "I'm Robert Shipman, your Doctor." He smiled and shook both of their hands as they sat down "Now, I've got the results right here," he said and looked at both of them "if you're ready for them?" he made sure and The Doctor instantly nodded and after a moment of hesitation, Rose also nodded and listened to the results of who the baby's Father was.

**Oooohh, so, who's baby is it? Who do you want it to be?**

**Amy xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Rose and the Doctor sat there, their hearts racing, their legs twitching, waiting for the results "I am happy to say the Father is your husband John Smith." Their Doctor announced and a smile grew on both Rose's and the Doctor's faces.

"Really?" Rose asked, just to double check.

"Yes, 100%" the young Doctor smiled and Rose turned to look at the Doctor, who was doing the same to Rose.

"Great." She smiled and everything seemed to feel right, just for that small moment.

X

"You know, we'll find a way to make it work," the Doctor rambled whilst he and Rose ate lunch at the nearest cafe "I mean, I know we've got money problems, but it'll all work out." He reassured and took a bite out of his apple, but Rose wasn't listening, she was just saw there, poking hr food with the fork. "Rose?" he asked and she jumped out of daze "It'll be alright."

"Yeah." She whispered, trying to sound as though she believed him and went back to her lunch.

X

Rose sat at her desk, typing away on the case files, not really paying attention on what she was doing, her mind wasn't on the job, it was on one person, and she hated admitting who it was, but it was Ben. She hadn't told Ben, the Doctor kept telling her that if he didnt want to know, then she shouldn't tell him, so she hadn't, the Doctor was right, if Ben wanted to know, she would tell him if he came to her, otherwise she wouldn't.

Rose shook out all the thoughts in her head, and concentrated on her work

X

"Rose?" the Doctor called as Rose walked in "That you?" he asked

"Yeah!" she shouted back and walked in to the living room to find the twins playing together on the floor and Jenny nowhere to be seen "Where's Jenny?" she asked, looking round for her.

"She's staying at your Mum's."

"Oh yeah." Rose smiled and sat down with the three of them, and sat there smiling at them playing peek-a-boo and watched as the twins giggled every time the Doctor did it. After a few more times of doing it, the Doctor allowed them to play together in their strollers and moved on to the sofa and sat with Rose.

"You alright?" he asked and began playing with her hair.

"Mmmm." She replied, not really wanting to speak, her mind was on so many things. The Doctor could sense something was wrong though.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, not allowing himself to take 'nothing' as an answer "And don't say nothing." he added "I know you."

"It's nothing," she lied and looked at him, he was looking back at her with an expression that said she had to tell him and he wouldn't let it go. "I'm just thinking," she admitted and sighed.

"What about?" he asked and held her hand and kissed it.

"Everything. Money mostly, and how we need a bigger place! I mean this place is barely big enough for the five of us now, what are we gonna do when we have six and-"she rambled and the Doctor calmed her, asking her to stop.

"Rose, sweetheart, calm down, we'll look for a house, I promise, and we _**are**_ okay for money, I promise, I've checked, besides you've got that money from your Dad now everything's been sorted out." He explained and this calmed her down slightly. "We'll be fine, all this worrying and panicking isn't going to do you any good."

"I know," Rose sighed and nuzzled against his neck and curled up with him "I know." She whispered and let everything disappear for a moment and her Husband stroked her hair and she gently closed her eyes for a moment, blanking everything out.

X

"What about this one?" the Doctor asked as she showed Rose a number of houses of them to buy.

"Yeah," she replied, not really paying attention and the Doctor dropped the papers on the floor, taking his glasses off.

"You're not really in to this are you?" he asked and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I am, show me them again." She said and reached for the papers but he stopped her.

"Don't," he said and stroked her hand "don't, we'll leave it till tomorrow, yeah?" he asked and Rose nodded. The Doctor could sense she wasn't in the mood for this at the minute, he could she was exhausted from work and she need some rest. "Let's go to bed." He smiled and put his hand out for her to take.

"Alright then." She smiled and took his hand. Worry was still on her mind, she didn't know why, but it was, sitting there in the background, waiting for something to happen, she could sense it, everything seemed happy at the moment, she had the feeling something was going to happen.

**Sorry its been a while :/ and sorry this chapter is so short, I really am sorry. **

**Anyway, let me know what you think **** and what do you think will/should happen? Review! xD **

**Amy xx**


	14. Chapter 14

"Doctor, there's no way we can afford these," Rose muttered as she and the Doctor arrived at another viewing of a house.

"Rose, calm down, we can afford it, I promise." He whispered in to her ear and kissed her, touching her 4 month swollen stomach. "Now come on," he smiled and dragged her away to view the house.

X

"Out like a light," the Doctor whispered in to her ear as he joined her on the sofa after putting Jenny and the twins to bed.

"Good." Rose smiled as he joined her and he watched as she gave a frustrated sigh.

"Rose, stop stressing."

"I am not stressing!"

"Okay, stop being so not calm." He changed, fearing a slap in the face.

"What?"

"Never mind, just stay calm, okay?"

"I am staying calm!" she snapped, "Sorry, this moving is just stressing me out." She sighed.

"Exactly, now, do you want a massage?" he asked.

"No, I am fine," she sighed and looked down at all the papers of houses they had seen, "we need to decide which one we can afford, and which one would be best for us." She sighed and leant against the Doctor.

"You're tired, we can do it tomorrow."

"No, no, we need to pick now."

"Okay." He smiled and wrapped his arm round her, kissing her neck.

X

"How about this one?" The Doctor asked, they had cut it down to five possible properties now.

"No." Rose answered simply.

"What? Why? It's big."

"Yes, but three storeys, you know what that means?"

"We can all get a floor each, one for me and you, one for the twins and one for Jenny?"

"No, more cleaning."

"Okay, fair point." The Doctor agreed and he moved the paper to the side, "Next one." He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Let's leave it," Rose smiled and kissed his neck, "Let's go to bed instead."

X

"Rose?" Jackie asked as the Doctor and Rose arrived at hers for tea, "You're good with computers right?" she asked and Rose hesitated for a moment, thinking about her answer.

"Um..."

"Yeah, you are, now come here." Jackie ordered.

"What?"

"How do I copy and paste?"

"Mum, are you serious?" Rose sighed.

"Yes."

"How many times have I shown you?"

"I know, I know, but I forget."

"Aren't you doing a computer course?"

"Yes, now, can you do it or not?"

"Yes." She replied frustratingly, and quickly did what Jackie asked, "There you go Mum, that wasn't so difficult was it?" Rose muttered and walked over to the Doctor, who reached his arms out to her and gently squeezed her shoulders in order to try and relax her and kissed her neck.

"It's just one night," he whispered, "One night."

"I know," she sighed as Jackie walked in to the kitchen, along with a couple of her other guests, "One night of hell though."

"No," the Doctor disagreed, "This is much worse than hell." He smiled and dragged Rose in to the hell, "But you're here, so it's not that bad."

X

"So, how many children do you have?" Rose's aunt, Pam asked.

"Three," Rose smiled.

"And another on the way." The Doctor added, rubbing Rose's stomach slightly.

"Awww," Pam smiled, "I don't know how you both do it. I found one difficult."

"Well, they're young aren't they?" Jackie said, looking at the Doctor and Rose and smiled at the sight of the two of them, happy and in love, "Full of energy still, they can keep up with the little ones."

"Yeah, they're a bit of a handful, but I wouldn't change it for anything." The Doctor smiled.

"How old are they?"

"Um, Jenny's four and the twins are nearly one." Rose beamed.

"Awww, they're so sweet at that age," Pam smiled and looked at Jackie who was also smiling still.

"Yeah, they're quite something, the twins seem to do something new every day, and Jenny's just full of energy," the Doctor gushed with pride.

"Oh, you should see her now Pam," Jackie smiled, "She's a gorgeous little thing, takes after both of them."

"Well, she's bound to be a bonny thing with these two as parents."

"Yeah, I'm proud of them both," Jackie smiled, looking at them again, "Oh, Pam, they're buying a house n'all." She announced gleefully.

"Oooh, have you found anywhere nice?" Pam asked.

"Yeah, we've got it down to one now; hopefully it's in the bag now." The Doctor smiled.

"Where is it?"

"Just as you come in to London, we thought it was best to be away from the centre, like we are now, but we didn't want to move out of London itself."

"Sensible move."

"It's a beautiful house though, 4 bedrooms, and it's just perfect for Jenny and the twins when they're older, and this little one of course," he smiled, placing his hand on Rose's bump, "garden to play in, room for all their toys, they'll love it." he beamed and Rose went back to talking to Jackie as the Doctor continued gushing and nattering away to Pam.

X

"I told you it wouldn't be so bad," the Doctor smiled smugly as they walked down the road hand in hand.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't!" she insisted, "you said it would be worse than hell." Rose pointed out.

"Yes, well, well..."

"Well?"

"Well, I was wrong; I admit it, I, the Doctor, was wrong for once."

"Well, I never thought I'd see that." Rose teased and smiled as she remembered the conversations, "we are lucky aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are, very lucky." He smiled and made their way home.

**Sorry it's been a while, been concentrating on other fics, but here is the latest chapter!**

**Hope you all like it, let me know what you think **

**Amy xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled as he continued packing, "Is that everything done?" he asked as he walked in to the living room, as she sat on the sofa and he joined.

"Well I wouldn't know would I," she muttered under her breath, receiving a strange look from the Doctor, "Well, you're not letting me do anything are you? Just like last time."

"Rose, you are seven months pregnant, you're not supposed to be lifting things."

"I could have packed the duvets," she hissed and sighed, rubbing her stomach slightly as she felt a kick.

"Rose..."

"What? I could have! Or is that too much bloody work for me? The fatty in the corner."

"Rose," the Doctor muttered and rubbed her shoulders to try and calm her down, "I'm not saying it's too much work, I just want to relax." He whispered and kissed her neck, but she swiftly moved away.

"You didn't deny the fat part."

"What?"

"I called myself fat and you just brushed it off; you think I'm fat don't you?"

"Rose, I do not think you are fat," he smiled slightly as she became annoyed, "you are gorgeous and beautiful, and _**pregnant**_." He pointed out, placing his hand over her bump, "There's a slight difference."

"I'm still fat though." She muttered and gave out an angry sigh.

"Rose, no you aren't. Just think, in a couple months times-"

"Yeah, yeah, in a couple months time we'll have a new born baby." She finished for him, "I know! You have said that so many times! And I know, I'm the one bloody carrying it every day!"

"I know, and I love you even more for that," he smiled and kissed her on the lips, "Now, relax, tomorrow is going to be stressful," he said, tomorrow they were finally moving to their new house, just in London, "and I do not want you getting too stressed, you got that?"

"Yes, I've got that, if you just let me do something-"

"No."

"Please?" she begged.

"No! And that is final."

"Ugh, fine. Don't come crying to me when you're the one getting too stressed tomorrow then." She smiled cockily and kissed him.

"I won't, I'll come running and screaming and shouting." He smiled.

"You dare." She warned, and the Doctor knew she meant it. That plan was out of the window then.

X

"Oh my god!" the Doctor yelled as he put to the kids to bed and joined Rose in their new living room.

"Don't yell!" Rose hissed and slapped him on the chest.

"Sorry," he whispered, "but how stressful is moving?" he asked, but didn't give Rose chance to answer, "Very!" he answered, "especially with three children." He yawned and Rose simply gave him a smug smile.

"I know," she smiled and lent against his chest, snuggling close to him as their new fire burnt in front of them, "its weird having a fire isn't it?"

"Why?" the doctor whispered softly in her ear whilst stroking her hair.

"Well, we never had one before," she stated, "And, I dunno, this just feels homely, a proper fire, my Mum always wanted a proper fire when I was younger, but we never had one, it's nice." She smiled.

"Oh, look at you, you're nesting."

"I am not nesting," she shot back, but couldn't think of a better answer, and after a moment she gave in, "Okay, I am nesting aren't I?"

"Yeah, yeah you are."

"Well, three children, four soon, we need a place that's homely and nice." She smiled rubbing her stomach and pulled a face.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." She lied.

"Rose," he warned, "what is it?"

"Nothing, little ones just being quiet tonight that's all." She shrugged.

"Well, maybe they're relaxing before they come in to the world," he smiled and leant in closer to her and kissed her neck, "they know what they're letting themselves in for." He joked.

"Shut up." She muttered and rubbed her stomach again.

"You worried?" the Doctor asked carefully and Rose shook her head.

"No, no," she smiled, but doubt was filling her, "he or she's just falling asleep." She smiled and kissed the Doctor once again.

"Yeah," he smiled and kissed her again, his tongue exploring hers, "Now, how about we go to bed?" he asked and smirked.

"Mmmm, that sounds good," she grinned and kissed his neck, "we can christen out bedroom." She smiled.

"Come on then!" he yelled and Rose tried to quieten him.

"Shush! You will wake out children!"

"Sorry, but Rose, have you met us? We are loud," he smiled and moved closer to her, "especially at night," he smirked, "so I think they will be fast asleep in their beds still, they have grown used to it." he smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose so." She agreed and then she realised they had to go upstairs. "Ugh."

"What?"

"Stairs," she pointed out, "Stairs, I am not used to stairs, stairs are tricky to get up, especially, with this." She pointed towards her bump.

"Then I shall carry you!" the Doctor grinned and lifted her in his arms, causing Rose to yelp.

"Oh aren't you strong!" she grinned as he carried her up and smiled, although there was doubt lying inside her, something that was worrying her. The baby. She knew she had just said to the Doctor that she wasn't worried, but deep down she was, really worried. With Jenny and the twins, they always instantly moved whenever a hand was placed on her stomach, tonight it didn't, not even a flicker. Like she had said to the Doctor, probably nothing, well, she hoped.

**To be continued. **

**A/N, Like it? Let me know and I shall update very very soon Amy x**


	16. Chapter 16

"Mmmmm," Rose smiled as she woke up next to the Doctor, in their new house.

"Morning." The Doctor whispered as they both began to wake up for the day, "Nice sleep?"

"Yep," she smiled and felt his lips wander her neck, "Stop," she groaned.

"Why?"

"Because, one, I am trying to sleep, and two, our daughter, young daughter, could come running through those doors at any moment. She will be scarred for life."

"Oh well, we'll get her therapy." He smiled and continued, but stopped as he heard someone.

"Daddy!" it was Jenny, who was now jumping on the bed. "Wake up!"

"I am up, look." He smiled and opened his eyes wide, making his 4 year old daughter giggle and began walking over him and towards Rose, "Careful." The Doctor warned and Jenny lay in between her parents.

"Oh, did you just want a cuddle?" Rose smiled.

"Yeah."

"Come here then!" Rose grinned and opened her arms.

X

"There we go!" the Doctor grinned, "three children, now gone." He smiled.

"Yeah, only because you palmed them off to my Mother."

"She offered."

"She offered to take Jenny to school, not have the twins for the day."

"Yeah, well, same thing." He smiled and watched as Rose didn't smile back. "What's wrong?" he sighed and moved over to her.

"Nothing,"

"Rose, what is it? No secrets, remember?"

"Okay, okay, but I know you are going to go ballistic when I tell you..."

"Tell me Rose."

"Okay," she sighed and took a deep breath, "Okay, thing is, you're gonna be sorting this place out all day, and I know you won't let me do anything, so I told Ben I would go and see him." She explained, and she could see him tense. "And, I know you're gonna hate every moment that I'm with him, but I need to see a friend, that's all his is, a friend, and I don't even know if you can believe me after everything that has happened, but I mean it Doctor, we're friends and-"

"I know," the Doctor whispered, placing his finger over her lips, stopping her, "I know, it's not fair of me either to keep you in the house when you're not going to be doing anything, so go, go see Ben." He muttered, Rose could see he didn't like it though.

"Are you s-"

"Go, I'll be painting anyway, no fun when I'm painting. It's not fair on you just sit there and watch me."

"Are you sure?" she asked one more time.

"Yes, I am sure, now go!" he smiled and kissed her as she left and put on a brave smile, but deep down, it was killing him, no matter what happened, she would always be friends with Ben. Maybe he's have to deal with it. And with that though, he set off for the paintbrush, hopefully painting the house would distract his mind from Rose and Ben.

X

"Hey!" Ben yelled as Rose entered the bar, "How are you?" he asked as she sat down, since everything that had happened, everyone thought it was best that Ben should leave Torchwood and go back to his old job, at the bar.

"Yeah, yeah, Im good." She sighed.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, why does everyone keep asking me what is wrong?"

"Because something is clearly wrong," he pointed out, and have her a water, "What is it?" he asked softly.

"Just something."

"Yeah, I guessed it was something, but what is it?"

"It's weird talking to you about it." she whispered.

"Why? We tell each other everything, don't we?"

"Well yeah bu-"

"Then tell me, I won't judge, and I won't laugh and-"

"Okay, okay, it's just the baby," she muttered and Ben looked at her, telling her to carry on, "I just haven't felt anything in a couple days."

"And you're worried about it?"

"Not worried as such, just curious."

"go see a Doctor then, put the record straight, you're probably worrying over nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, listen, I'll see if there's one in here, alright?" he asked.

"Ben, don-"

"Is anyone in here a Doctor?" he yelled to everyone in the bar, "Or a midwife?" he yelled, "Anyone?" he asked again, and someone, sat near Rose, got up.

"Um, me." A man stood up.

"Ah, told you," Ben smiled at Rose, "Now, tell him your problem." He said.

"Ben, I'd rather not."

"Fine,, then I will, she hasn't felt her baby move in a couple days, and she's worried-"

"Curious." She corrected.

"Curious." He changed.

"Well, most baby's stop moving in the last few weeks of pregnancy. How long have you got left?"

"Um, 7 weeks."

"Right, well, like your friend here said, it is probably nothing, but it's best to get yourself and the baby checked out."

"You see," Ben smiled in appreciation, "Now come on, Im gonna take you to the hospital."

"Ben, you have got a bar to run."

"Yes, well, it is gonna have to shut for the next couple hours."

"What about the Doctor though?" Rose asked and Ben's face fell.

"Rose, would he rather you faffing about, getting home to get him and worrying yourself even more and wasting time, or me just simply take you and getting the all clear?" he asked, but she didn't answer, "Exactly, now come on!" he yelled and grabbed his coat, clearing everyone out of the bar.

"Ben, I'm not sure this is a good idea." Rose thought hesitant of the idea.

"Rose, like that bloke said, probably nothing, but you are getting yourself worked up about it, and I can see it in your eyes that you're worried, so its best we go and make sure everything is alright A.S.A.P."

"Fine," Rose sighed and gave in, grabbing her coat.

"Good, now come on," he muttered, closing the door behind him, "You never know, this could make the Doctor actually like me a bit now."

"Ha! Don't get your hopes up Ben!"

**To be continued. **

**A/N: Reviewww, I know you want to.**

**Amy. x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning, this chapter contains death and some readers may find it upsetting. **

"Have you tried ringing him again?" Ben asked as they waited in the hospital for them to call Rose's name.

"Yeah, still no answer." She sighed, she knew why he wasn't answering, he was mad at her, "I don't think he's gonna answer." She admitted.

"Why not?"

"He's just mad at me, for coming to see you." She explained and tapped nervously as she waited for her name to be called out.

"It'll be alright," he placed his hand over hers, "honest, you're always blowing things out of proportion." He smiled, but Rose couldn't bring herself to smile back, "Come here." He whispered and hugged her.

"Rose Smith?" a nurse called.

"Come on," Ben whispered, "That's you." He said and got up and helped Rose up too, but she paused.

"I can't do this," she whispered, "I can't."

"Rose, just think of it as a normal scan, yeah?"

"It doesn't feel like a normal one."

"That is because I am here, apart from that, everything is completely normal, yeah? Just relax." He said and put his hand out for her, "And if it helps, I'll stand outside-"

"No! Please, come in with me." She begged. "Please?"

"Sure, sure, I just thought you wouldn't want me there."

"I need someone's hand to hold."

"Okay," he kept thinking, the more calm he was, hopefully the more calm Rose would be, but so far it wasn't working, "Come on, the sooner you can see nothing is wrong, the sooner we can go home, okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered a reply and walked in and lay on the bed ready for the scan, "I'm scared Ben." She admitted and looked up at him.

"Don't be, you'll be fine," he tried to reassure her and held his hand as the nurse placed the cold gel on her belly and began the ultrasound and after a few minutes of nothing happening, Rose began to panic.

"What's wrong?" Rose demanded, panic and worry building up inside her and the nurse placed the ultrasound down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and Rose shook her head.

"No, no, no, this cant be happening,"

"There's no heartbeat."

"No." Rose whispered, her brain wouldn't allow it to sink in, this couldn't be happening to her, not now, not after everything that had happened to her and the Doctor, why this? This was going to tear them apart.

X

"Is he answering?" Ben asked softly, stroking Rose's hand as she tried to contact the Doctor.

"No," she whispered, "How am I gonna tell him? It'll break him."

"You've got to concentrate on yourself for the moment," he replied gently, "But you've got to tell him Rose," he whispered, and looked down at her as tears brimmed her eyes, "You've got to." He whispered and hugged her, "But just think, you've still got Jenny and Jack and Isabel," he tried to reassure her, but he wasn't sure whether it was making her feel better or worse, "And you have a husband who loves you so much," he whispered and wiped a tear off her face. "Come on, I'm gonna take you home."

X

"Will you be alright?" Ben asked as he stopped with Rose at her door, he knew he was being stupid by asking her whether she was alright, but he felt as though he should.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She nodded.

"Ring me if you need me, alright? No matter what time it is, you can ring me or text me or come and see me, I'll listen."

"Thank you Ben." She sniffed and headed for the door, but turned back round to Ben and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you." She whispered one more time and walked in to her new house.

"Rose?" she could hear the Doctor call as soon as she walked in, "That you?" he yelled.

"Yeah." She replied, her voice shaky.

"Hey," he smiled, "good time with Ben?" he asked.

"Um..." she began, but didn't answer, "Why haven't you been answering your phone?" she demanded, she needed him today.

"My phone?"

"Yes! You phone! I have been ringing you so many times!"

"I didn't hear it, sorry." He apologised and walked in to the hallway.

"Doctor! How do you know it wasn't something important?" she yelled as she followed him.

"You were with Ben, didn't think you'd need me," he spat back, "besides, can't have been that important if you were with him."

"You are unbelievable!" she yelled.

"Me?"

"Yes you! For all you knew, it could have been something important!"

"And was it?" he asked and stopped as he noticed Rose composing herself and taking a deep breath, "Rose?"

"Yes it was important!" she snapped. "But you wouldn't answer your bloody phone would you?" she yelled and tears streamed down her face, "I needed you! But you wouldn't answer your phone, and I know why, you were mad at me weren't you?" she asked, but he didn't say anything, "Admit it, you were mad at me for meeting Ben, so you thought you would ignore me." She stated.

"Rose, what has happened?" he asked, avoiding Rose's questions, she was telling the truth though, he had dodged her calls.

"I need to tell you something, important." She whispered.

"Then tell me."

"I am! This isn't an easy thing to say alright!" she yelled and blinked to stop the tears, but she couldn't stop them from falling.

"What isn't Rose?" he asked, "What has happened?" he demanded and Rose composed herself again and prepared to tell him, she didn't know if she could do it, tell him that their baby had died and tomorrow morning she had to deliver it, how could she tell him? She didn't think she could do it, she knew his life would collapse, just like hers did. She couldn't bring herself to say it, but she knew she had to, she just couldn't find the right words.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: I am sorry if this has upset anyone, I know it is a tough subject, so let me know what you think, xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

"What isn't Rose?" he asked, "What has happened?" he demanded, but she didn't answer, "Rose, you are worrying me now, what has happened?"

"The baby." Rose whispered.

"What? Rose, what has happened?"

"I've lost the baby!" she yelled and regretted telling him like that.

"What?"

"I've lost the baby," she cried, "I was worried and I went, and they told me that I've lost the baby, but you wouldn't know because you didn't answer your fuckin' phone!" she yelled and the Doctor took in the information, she knew she shouldn't be shouting at him, but she couldn't help it.

"Rose, I'm sorry, you shouldn't have had to go alone." He whispered.

"I didn't go alone."

"What? What do you mean? Who were you with?"

"I went with Ben," she muttered and could see the Doctor getting slightly angry. "You wouldn't answer your phone and I thought it was best to go straight to the hospital, it's not as though I expected this!"

"Ben? Ben! Of all people, why him?"

"He was there; he was the one telling me I should go! And oh look, it's a good fuckin' job I did!"

"Oh I bet he was telling you to go, I bet he was, getting close to you, comforting you."

"Yeah, he was! Because you weren't!"

"Oh come on Rose! I can see what he's doing!"

"He's not doing anything Doctor! It is in your mind!"

"You shagged him Rose!" the Doctor spat back, "You shagged him and you're telling me there's still nothing between you?"

"You still haven't forgiven me." She whispered.

"Oh no, no! I have forgiven you, forgotten it, not quite."

"Ben was being a friend today; he was being there for me."

"That's what you call it now..."

"Oh for fuck sake! Will you let it go? Please? Just for once? Just for today?"

"I'm sorry, alright I'm sorry," he apologised, "I'm sorry." He whispered and pulled her in to a deep hug, "We'll get through this."

X

"What happens now?" the Doctor asked softly as he stroked Rose's hair as they lay on the sofa together and he kept looking at her bump. It was strange, he kept wanting to act like normal and place his hand over it, but he knew nothing would happen, he just had to get his head around it.

"Tomorrow," she began, "tomorrow I have to go to the hospital and deliver it." she cried.

"Oh Rose." He whispered and held her tighter. "I didn't mean what I said before."

"Yeah you did," she whispered, "I know you did. I know you hate Ben, and I understand why, but today, he was being a good friend."

"Yeah," the Doctor whispered, "Listen, I'll ring your Mum, explain to her that we can't have the kids, what do you want me to tell her?"

"Don't know," she whispered as he got up from the sofa, "tell her the truth, whatever you like, I don't care."

"Okay." He whispered and walked to the phone, he decided her would explain the basics to Jackie, just that something had happened to the baby. "Jackie?" he asked as she answered the phone.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah, hi Jackie, I'm sorry, but we really need a favour." He begged. "You couldn't keep the kids tonight could you? I wouldn't ask if it weren't an emergency."

"Why?"

"Something's happened," he began, "with Rose and the baby, anyway, we need to be up early tomorrow."

"What do you mean something's happened with the baby? What's happened?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, honest, we'll explain everything later. Now can you keep them? Just for tonight please?"

"Of course, will Rose be alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, speak to you tomorrow Jackie." He quickly said his goodbyes and hung up and sighed, walking back to Rose, "she'll have them." He whispered and joined her again on the sofa.

"Good." She whispered back and sighed, "Good."

"We'll be alright you know." He stated more than a question.

"Really?"

"Yes," he answered firmly, "we'll get through it."

X

"Do you want to hold him?" the midwife asked.

"Him?"

"A little boy." She gave a sympathetic smile and left the Doctor and Rose alone with their baby.

"He's so small." Rose whispered, starting to cry.

"Yeah," the Doctor whispered in reply, and held Rose as she began to burst in to tears.

"Why did this happen to us?" she whispered.

"I don't know." He whispered and kissed her hair, "I don't know."

"How do we move on from this?" she whispered after they sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"We have to," he replied, "we can, we are strong Rose, we can get through this together." He whispered in reassurance.

"I hope so," she whispered, "I hope so."

**Sorry, I've been writing this chapter for 3 days! Finally got it done! Had a bit of a family crisis so haven't been writing, sorry. X **

**Anyway, let me know what you think :)**

**Amy xx**


	19. Chapter 19

"Is baby with Grandad Pete?" Jenny asked one afternoon whilst they were over at Jackie's.

"Yeah."

"In heaven?"

"Yeah," Rose smiled and lifted her up, putting her on her knee.

"Will Grandad look after him?"

"Of course he will, Grandad looked after everyone, didn't he?" Rose asked and Jenny nodded, but Rose lost her attention as Ben walked in.

"Uncle Ben!" she screamed and ran up to him and the Doctor walked over to Rose.

"Alright?"

"Yeah," Rose answered quickly and smiled, rushing over to Ben as he hugged Jenny, "Heya." She grinned and hugged him, "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, good thanks, don't really know why I'm here to be honest."

"Well, it is my Mother cooking," she smiled, "Plus, she's got a new toy-boy."

"He is not a toy-boy!" Jackie interrupted.

"Um, Mum, how old is he?"

"Thirty."

"Toy-boy!" Rose called in a song-song voice.

"Do you even know who he is?" Ben whispered as Jackie walked away.

"Nope, for all I know, he could be pig ugly."

"I doubt it, your Mum doesn't really go for the ugly mugs." Ben whispered as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Rose yelled and raced to the door, ignoring the yells from Jackie telling her not to, but of course Rose didn't listened and answered the door anyway, revealing a young-ish man, looked business like. "Hi." Rose smiled, "You must be..."

"Nick," he smiled, "And you must be Rose, yes?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, Jackie's mentioned you a couple times," he smiled.

"Come in." Rose grinned and watched as he walked in front of her and walked over to Ben. "Not quite what I expected."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he looks a bit mature for her."

"Mmmm," Ben nodded in agreement. "Never know, he might be completely different to the way we think."

"Hmm, maybe." Rose shrugged and prepared for a night of smiling.

X

"Are you alright?" Rose asked as they walked home together, the twins sleeping in their pushchair and Jenny dozing off as the Doctor carried her.

"Yeah, course." He sighed, "Why?"

"Nothing you just seem a bit..."

"What?"

"I dunno, distant." She whispered, but the Doctor didn't say anything, "Are you really alright?"

"Can we not discuss this in the middle of the road, at the dead at night, whilst I'm holding our sleeping daughter?"

"Fine." Rose nodded and ignored the fact that he was acting off with her, he'd seemed like it all night, she didn't quite understand why, they were doing fine lately, they were back to normal, but tonight he just seemed off with her.

X

"Right, so are you gonna tell me what is on your mind?" Rose asked as the Doctor came back from putting Jenny and the twins to bed.

"Rose, cant we just forget it?" he sighed and walked right past her.

"Um, no! You've been off with me all night, why?"

"I haven't."

"Yes you have! Now what is it? I thought we were getting back to normal, being happy, then tonight you were off with me all night, you barely said two words!"

"I didn't even have chance!" he yelled and Rose stayed silent for a moment.

"What are you on about?"

"As soon as Ben came tonight, I might has well of not been there."

"What? You have to let this go Doctor!"

"I can't let it go Rose," he whispered, "not after everything, and tonight, your face seemed to light up when he came in, you were smiling, I haven't seen you smile like that in so long."

"So what he makes me smile? Is that such a bad thing?"

"i was invisible to you Rose tonight."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was, don't deny it."

"I was having fun, talking to my best friend, smiling, what is wrong with that?"

"Never mind." He muttered and walked towards their bedroom.

"No, not, 'never mind', I want to know what you're thinking!"

"I feel like I'm losing you Rose," he admitted, "More and more every day, what happened to us? Seriously, what happened? We've been through stuff, we've dealt with it, but tonight, it just made me see that we're losing it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "but we just don't seem as close as we did before."

"Why? Doctor, we're working on it aren't we? Dealing with things? We're trying."

"Yeah, but sometimes that's just not easy."

"I know it's not, I really do," Rose whispered and rested her head against his chest, "but we try right? Try our hardest till we get back to normal, well, our kind of normal." She smiled, "I know it's tough though, but we're strong, right? We can beat all this together."

"Do you really think that?"

"Yes! And, this whole thing with Ben, I promise you, I and I really mean this, he's my friend, honestly, my best friend. He's helped me so many times, you know that."

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded glumly, "I guess so."

"Just give him a chance?" she asked and she watched the Doctor wince slightly, "OK, but don't act as though you hate each other, please." She begged.

"Okay," he nodded, "Okay, I will try."

"Thank you." She whispered and looked up at him, "Come here you." She grinned and pressed her lips against his for a moment, "I love you. After everything, I love you more than ever."

"I love you too."

"You better do," she joked and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, "shall we go to bed?"

"No," he shook his head, "let's stay up, just for tonight, talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah."

"What about?"

"I don't know, things, the future, our future." He explained as he sat on the sofa with her and stared in to space.

"Ok, well, I see our future as being a happy one, we'll get on with things, move on, deal with everything as it happens."

"You reckon we'll get through this?" he asked and Rose knew what he meant.

"Yeah," Rose nodded her and rested her head against him, "We will, as long as we're together, we can get through anything."

**Hmm, the end?**

**Do you think this would be a good place to end? I may do a sequel, but I don't have a clue where to take this now, any ideas? The more ideas, I will then DEFINATELY continue. **

**Anyway, review and let me know your ideas for what you want to see.**

**Amy xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**I've written a sequel!**

**Life as a Family! Let me know what you think! Not sure if it will be a full story, or a couple of chapters, but let me know what you think to it!**

**.net/s/7338670/1/**

**Amy**


End file.
